


i get so hungry when you say you love me

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Vampire Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Lady Natalia Romanov, a vampire princess, finds interest in her new stable boy





	i get so hungry when you say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Soo a lot of people on Tumblr wanted more Romanogers smut with skinny Steve, and because my soul cannot escape a Vampire AU I mixed both. 
> 
> Inspired by aquajules' photoset http://aquajules.tumblr.com/post/161320175386/romanogers-au-series-royal-au-natasha-romanoff
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

He wasn’t the type of man that Natalia would even consider. Short and lanky, not too much muscles on those bones, but he had unknowingly saved her life. The poor blonde didn’t know that he had rescued a royal vampire from being kidnapped. He had stumbled upon her, all caged up and he had managed to set her free. Natalia’s father had showed his gratitude by allowing him to become a stable boy, considering that the blonde had no home or family - Steve was very much grateful. Natalia and Steve had continued to form a bond and she enjoyed his company very much. Steve was  _ hers _ in all sense. While he was very good at his job, Natalia always made sure Steve stayed with her, though he always slept in the stables as human slaves were not allowed to live within the castles. 

Natalia had grown very fond of the human. The way he blushed and stumbled each time she snuck up on him, was just the cutest thing. Though one thing that made her absolutely  _ crazy _ for him was the calling of his blood. The first time she had smelled his blood was by accident, he was cutting up apples for her horse (Athena) when she scared him and the knife nicked his finger. Watching him suck on the bleeding appendage nearly made her lose control and suck the blood for him. Of course she just barely managed to control herself before apologizing. Natalia grinned as he watched the lanky blonde groom her horse, tonight she would make him  _ hers _ . 

*****

“M’lady,” the blonde entered her quarters. He looked around the gorgeous European Victorian styled bedroom. He was confused as to why the princess vampire had called for him.

“Hello Steven,” his eyes widened as she stepped out of the bedroom. He noticed her red hair was a bit darker, noting that she had just finished a bath.

Steve was completely nervous, “You called for me, m’lady.”

“Of course I did Steve,” she had a little grin on her face, “tell me Steve, do you like me?”

He tilted his head in that confused little puppy way, “Of course I do m’lady, you gave me such a wonderful home after all and you’ve been so kind to me…”

Her fingers tilted his chin up so he was looking deep into her eyes, “I mean do you  _ like _ me Steven.” His face became red as she asked the question again, this time with more clarity. “Because Steve,” as she brushed his cheek, his eyes widened and felt the wind knocked out of him as she slid her robe off, “I  _ really  _ like you.”

“M-m’lady?!”

“Oh Steve, you are just so delicious,” she licked her lips and brushed them against his own, “I truly want you for myself.”

“B-but why?” He pulled back and looked so lost and hurt. “Why me? This is some sick joke Lady Romanov,” she winced as he called her by her rightful title. It hurt to hear those words come from him. “I am not some toy for you to use. Just because I’m you’re stable boy and -” 

She cut him off with a soul searing kiss. As she pulled away he could see the love in her eyes, “I love you Steve. I want you more than anything else in the world.”

“But why me?”

Her hands cupped his face, “Because you understand me Steve. You’ve become such a wonderful friend and confidant to me over the past four years. You’ve also continued to surprise me and piqued my interest. No man or vampire can truly measure up to what you are capable of.”

“M’lady, but isn’t this dangerous, I mean what happens if your father finds out?”

“He won’t, I promise. This entire week he’s away for a council meeting. Until then,” he gasped as she cupped his trousers, “we have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m afraid I won’t live up to your expectations m’lady.”

“Oh Steven,” she giggled, “that’s alright. Knowing your virgin brings me joy because you are mine.”

This time it was Steve that initiated the kiss, she moaned at his eagerness but bit his lip allowing her to lead. Pulling away she guided him to the bed and pushed him onto it, allowing his head to rest on the pillows. She purred at the feel of his skin and the sound of his heart pumping. Leaning down, she kissed him again, smirking against his lips as he gasped at the feel of her nails gently scratching his sides. 

“Won’t you touch me Steve?” She guided his hands to her breasts and showed him what to do. She let go of his hands as Steve started to pinch and tug at them. 

Natalia began to grind against his forming erection. She watched as he sat up, dipped his head to take a breast into his mouth. A moan left her lips as his teeth scraped against the nipple. He purred as she stroked his hair. Natalia tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling his arms up and allowing her to take the garmet off of him. He shuddered as her hands roamed all his chest, she grinned wildly as she felt his heart quicken under her touch. 

“Mine,” leaning down, kissed where his heart was. 

She pushed him back down on the bed and began to nip at his neck and then suck on his nipples. She swirled her tongue around one of them and played with the other. Her mouth began to leave trails of kisses down his happy trail. She had another wild grin as she took off his trousers and boots. A purr escaped her lips as she stroked his cock.

“What a fine cock you have,” Steve blushed wildly, “I can’t wait to ride you, but first a taste.”

Steve leaned his head against the pillows as her tongue licked his cock. Her tongue swirling around the slit of the head. Her fangs toying with his foreskin as she tugged on it. She inwardly moan at the taste of his pre-come. Natalia teased him with kitten licks on his cock and fondling his balls. 

“M-m’lady, I’m going to…”

She stopped and gently squeezed his cock, “You should call me by my first name Steve.”

“Of course m’lady - I mean Natalia.”

She cooed as she gave his cock head a kiss, “That’s a good boy, but you won’t be coming yet my love. I need to teach you how to properly please a woman.”

Natalia rolled them over so Steve was on top. She guided his head down to her neck so he could start kissing the skin. A vampire let out a moan as the blonde used his tongue and scraped his teeth against her skin. She let out a moan as she felt his hot mouth on her breast just like before and was playing with the twin. Though she urged him to go lower, and with her guidance was met with her dripping core. Steve blushed as he didn’t know what to do next.

“Use your tongue my dear,” nodding he did what he was instructed.

A shiver went down her spine as he was lapping at her. Steve wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit. Natalia instructed him to use his fingers, but start off with one before adding another. She praised him with whimpers and moaning. Her body shook as he gave her clit one hard suck and curled his fingers, making her come. She pulled him up and gave him a filthy kiss, smiling against his juice coated lips as she stroked his cock. 

“It’s time to make you a man my dear,” she purred.

With her help, Steve aligned his cock and started to sink in. He moaned helplessly at how amazing she felt. Natalia gripped the sheets at the feel of his hot warm cock inside of her. He stretched her out perfectly and wonderfully. She took the lead, bucking against his hips before Steve started to move. It took a few clumsy attempts (on Steve’s part mostly) but they developed a perfect rhythm. Like before, Natalia rolled them over, this time she was on top and rode him - just as she had promised. Steve was in awe as this beautiful royal vampire wanted a human, especially one with his stature, and no one else. He watched as she rode his cock, the way her gorgeous breasts bounced, how her hair flew and the way she dipped her head back and moan. Steve couldn’t wait to go back to his quarters at the stables and draw what he was witnessing. 

Natalia reached out for his hands and guided them to her breasts so he could play with them. He sat up and leaned up to kiss her. She growled into his mouth as Steve slipped his right hand between them and began to stroke her clit. Natalia buried her face into his neck, she couldn’t hold back anymore and bite into him making the blonde cry out and come inside of her. She moaned at both the taste of his delicious blood and his hot sperm coating her insides. Steve pressed down onto her swollen clit and she came. Natalia pulled away and licked at the drops of blood and nuzzled against his neck. 

“My dear, you were wonderful,” she cooed as she felt him starting to fall asleep. “I apologize for what happened love,” the redhead cupped his face and her thumb brushed against his cheek, “but you are simply too delicious.”

Steve blushed, “It was my pleasure m’lady.”

She brought Steve into a passionate kiss and teasingly swirled her hips. He moaned as he felt himself starting to stir.

“Not now my darling, you must rest for I am afraid I drank too much.” Steve gave a sleepy nod and fell back onto the bed. 

Natalia looked down at him with a loving look in her eyes. She brushed away a few strands away from his face. She knew that he would not turn into a vampire as they had not perform the blood exchange ritual. Though there was something interesting about the taste of his blood. It made her feel warm, so much warmer than usual when she drank from humans. His blood and scent intoxicated her. Natalia had regretted from drinking from him, until then, her Steven would rest and would give her so much more pleasure. 


End file.
